Vitalization
Vitalization, piosenka wykonywana przez Nana Mizuki, jest openingiem do serii Senki Zesshō Symphogear G. Postacie Występujące Audio Tekst Piosenki |-|Kanji= お願い　聴かせて… 僕はここにいるから 生まれたままの感情を隠さないで 惹かれ合う音色に　理由なんていらない 熱き想い　天を貫け　true song いつからだろう?　呼吸するように どうしてだろう?　君を求める 壊れた心疼き出す　叫び出す　start it up! 溢れ過ぎた情報―ノイズ―はいつも 真実―リアル―を遠ざけ嘲笑う 望む程にすり抜ける光眩しすぎて… virtual―安らぎ―守る為に孤独選ぶより 一人では知ることのない 手の温もり感じたいから 君だけに捧ぐ　愛―いのち―の旋律 美しい虹を描く　永久への序章 この胸の誓いは誰にも奪えない 飛び立とう　声を重ねて 空が待っているから あとどれくらい　未来(あした)数えて あとどれくらい　涙枯らせば 僕は僕でいられるの…?　教えて　How to fly 言葉より確かな歌―あい―で 不協和音―迷い―を打ち砕いていく 束ねた気持ちに嘘はつきたくないから こんなにも震えてる　君に触れたくて もう閉じ込めたくない どんな時も響き合いたい 何も恐くない　君と二人なら 捻れた時間さえも　奇跡に変える その笑顔だけは決して離さないよ 信じて　繋がる鼓動 まだ見ぬ世界へと さあ、行こう… 寂しさは優しさへ 傷痕は強い絆結ぶ証になる 君だけに捧ぐ　愛―いのち―の旋律 美しい虹を描く　永久への序章 この胸の希望―うた―に終わりはない 飛び立とう　声を重ねて 空が待っているから 今、すべてを解き放とう |-|Romaji= Onegai kikasete… Boku wa koko ni iru kara Umareta mama no kanjou wo kakusanai de Hikareau neiro ni riyuu nante iranai Atsuki omoi ten wo tsuranuke true song Itsu kara darou? Kokyuusuru you ni Doushite darou? Kimi wo motomeru Kowareta kokoro uzukidasu sakebidasu start it up! Afuresugita noise wa itsu mo Real wo toozake azawarau Nozomu hodo ni surinukeru hikari mabushi sugite… Yasuragi mamoru tame ni kodoku erabu yori Hitori dewa shiru koto no nai Te no nukumori kanjitai kara Kimi dake ni sasagu inochi no senritsu Utsukushii niji wo egaku towa heno joshou Kono mune no chikai wa dare nimo ubaenai Tobitatou koe wo kasanete Sora ga matteiru kara Ato dore kurai ashita kazoete Ato dore kurai namida karaseba Boku wa boku de irareru no…? Oshiete How to fly Kotoba yori tashikana ai de Mayoi wo uchikudaiteiku Tabaneta kimochi ni uso wa tsuki taku nai kara Konna nimo furueteru kimi ni fure takute Mou tojikometakunai Donna toki mo hibikiaitai Nani mo kowakunai kimi to futari nara Nejireta jikan sae mo kiseki ni kaeru Sono egao dake wa keshite hanasanai yo Shinjite tsunagaru kodou Mada minu sekai e to Saa, yukou… Sabishisa wa yasashisahe Kizuato wa tsuyoi kizuna musubu akashi ni naru Kimi dake ni sasagu inochi no senritsu Utsukushii niji wo egaku towa heno joshou Kono mune no uta ni owari wa nai Tobitatou koe wo kasanete Sora ga matteiru kara Ima, subete wo tokihanatou |-|Tłumaczenie = Błagam, pozwól mi usłyszeć... Przecież jestem tutaj. Nie powinnaś ukrywać uczuć, z którymi się urodziłaś. Nie potrzebuję powodu, aby swym głosem przyciągać ludzi. Niech nasze gorące uczucia przebiją niebiosa - Prawdziwa pieśń. Kiedy to się stało Tak naturalne jak oddychanie? Dlaczego tak jest? Szukam Ciebie. Moje złamane serce zaczyna krzyczeć. Uruchom mnie! Wszechobecny hałas dystansuje i wyśmiewa nasz świat. Światło wymykające się przeszłości tak jak sobie życzyłam jest zbyt jasne. Wybieram samotność by chronić twój spokój. Ponieważ chcę poczuć ciepło dłoni, Którego nigdy sama nie znałam. Melodię swego życia oddaję Tobie. Pokażę Ci piękną tęczę, która jest prologiem wieczności. Nikt nie zabierze mi przysięgi, którą skrywam w swym sercu. Pozwól nam latać i połączyć nasze głosy w piosence, Ponieważ niebiosa czekają na nas. O ile dalej w przyszłości mam liczyć? Ile jeszcze łez muszę wysuszyć, Bym mogła być z Tobą...? Proszę naucz mnie jak walczyć. Zamiast słów, użyjemy prawdziwej miłości, By rozbić fałszywe dźwięki, Ponieważ nie chcę kłamać o łączących nas uczuciach. Drżę tak bardzo, chcąc Cię dotknąć Nie chcę już dusić tego w sobie Chcę abyśmy byli razem już zawsze. Nie boję się niczego, jeśli tylko jestem z Tobą Nawet skrzywienie czasu stanie się cudem. Ten uśmiech na pewno nie zostanie osamotniony Uwierz biciu bębnów łączącemu nas Z wciąż niewidocznym światem. A teraz, chodźmy... Samotność zmienia się w życzliwość Blizny zmieniają się w dowody silnej więzi, która nas łączy. Leć!!! Melodię swego życia oddaję Tobie. Pokażę Ci piękną tęczę, która jest prologiem wieczności. Tam jest bezkresne serce nadziei (pieśni) Pozwól nam latać i połączyć nasze głosy, Ponieważ niebiosa czekają na nas. A teraz uwolnij wszystko Sekwencja Ciekawostki en:Vitalization Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Symphogear Opening